


Max Evans Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Max Evans imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Pick One

Since high school, it was always Liz. Max was infatuated with the girl while you were crushing on him. You had nothing against Liz, it would be easier if you did but you couldn't bring yourself to hate her. In fact, the two of you were good friends. You were there for her when her sister died, right up until she decided to leave Roswell behind.

 

When Liz left, Max's attention shifted onto you and while you should hate that it look Liz to leave for it to finally happen, you couldn't help but be happy that Max finally sees you. Things were going well between you. You may not have labelled what the two of you have but you were close, flirting all the time and going out together a lot.

 

With a bag of food and two drinks in your hand you went to see Max, something you did often, only this time you didn't have enough food. You stopped in your tracks, your smile faltered slightly as you saw Max and Liz getting close. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realise you had company." You broke the silence. Max jumped back, looking surprised as if he got caught doing something he wasn't supposed to.

 

"You don't need to apologise, Y/N. Come in." He urged and you stepped inside, smiling to Liz as you did.

 

"I didn't know you were in town, Liz. It's great seeing you again."

 

"I'm just passing through. You know, see my dad." Her voice got progressively quieter as she spoke. It was then you realised what time of year it was.

 

"Well, I'm sure kicking ass as a biomedical scientist." You grinned at her, changing the subject. For a moment you forgot why you came here and what you walked into. You were reminded by their hands brushing against the other. "I should probably get going."

 

"What? You just got here." Max said, walking over to you and standing in front of you like he's done plenty of times before only this time it didn't feel like he was about to kiss you or that the girl he was infatuated with in high school was here.

 

"I know but I don't wanna further interrupt then I already have." You told him. "It's fine. You two can have the food. I need to get back to work." You lied, saying goodbye to both Liz and Max before leaving.

 

After that day, you tried to not let it affect you. You thought you were doing a good job at it but apparently you were wrong. Isobel, ever so observant, noticed how different you were acting, especially after any mention of Max and Liz. She walked right into Max's house, not waiting for an invitation. By the way her arms were crossed he knew she wasn't here for a social visit. "You need to pick."

 

"Excuse me?" Max asked, not understanding his sister.

 

"You need to pick one of them. You can't keep stringing Y/N and Liz along." She said. She knew he was stringing you along more than Liz and has been since high school.

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

Isobel thought about what she was about to say. She had promised not to tell Max your feelings after confronting you about them but she hated seeing you get hurt because of it. "Y/N. You've been stringing them along. Have been since high school and you're doing it again now Liz is back. You need to tell Y/N if you're interested or not so they can move on."

 

Max thought about what Isobel said and knew she was right, only in his mind he had already picked. While he was infatuated with Liz in high school he knew it wasn't going to be anything more than friends, and he wanted it to be like that. It was you he was in love with. It was you he wanted something more with.

 

"Hey, can we talk?" Max asked, leaning down so you could hear him over the loud music in the bar. You nodded, taking a last sip of your drink before getting up and following him to somewhere quieter which happened to be outside. You stood there waiting for Max to say something, your arms hugging your body as you tried to retain any heat you had. It was so warm in the bar that it felt colder outside then it actually was. Max noticed that you were cold and took his jacket off, draping it over your arms. "I- err- I wanted to apologise for how I've been acting these past years. How I haven't been clear about what I want."

 

"This is about Liz, isn't it?" You asked, interrupting him. "I'm so stupid. All this time I thought- you know what? Never mind. It's always going to be Liz. At least- at least now I know."

 

"This isn't about Liz, okay? I like you, Y/N, a lot. Me and her are just friends. Yes I liked her in high school but that was a long time ago. Time has passed. We grew up. I finally saw that I had this incredible thing in front of me the whole time, with you Y/N. I want to be with you."

 

"Max, I-" You started but Max carried on, taking your hand in his.

 

"It's you, Y/N. It's been you for the past ten years."


	2. Healed

As a kid, Max made a promise to himself and his siblings not to use his powers. Today, however, he broke that promise. He never thought he would be put into a position that forced his hand. He never thought he would be sat in the waiting room staring at his hands as if they were still covered in blood, and in some way they were. "Hey, I got your message." Michael said, taking a seat next to Max. "Isobel is just asking for an update." He told him but Max remained silent. They stayed like that for a few minutes before he spoke up again. "What did you do?" But it wasn't an accusatory tone it was one of curiosity, he wanted to know what happened. He wanted to know if you were okay, if Max was okay.

 

"I- err- I had no choice. They were going to die if I didn't do anything. I couldn't lose them, Michael. I can't lose them." Max said almost pleadingly.

 

"Y/N is going to be okay. You saved their life." Michael tried comforting him.

 

"That's the thing. Y/N is going to know something is up. They should've died today. There was so much blood. There's no way anyone could survive that." He told him, panicking. "How- how do I explain that?"

 

"We'll figure it out, okay? If you want to tell Y/N the truth I won't stop you. Whatever you decide I'll be there." Max gave Michael an appreciative nod to thank him.

 

"You can go see Y/N now." Isobel said, interrupting the two. She wanted to know everything that happened but thought it was best that Max sees you first, knowing through their connection how scared he was.

 

You were sat there letting the nurse finish up when Max walked in. He shut his eyes trying to get the image of you bleeding out on the floor out of his head. "Hey." You greeted, bringing him out of his thoughts.

 

"Hey." Max returned, moving to take a seat next to you. You grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the bed. "You're okay." It wasn't a question, more of a sense of relief.

 

"I'm okay." You reiterated, squeezing Max's hand in a comforting way. "Although I am surprised. I thought I was going to die." You said carefully, trying to gauge Max's reaction.

 

Max went through the options carefully in his head. He knew what the consequences could be if he told you the truth. He also knew that it would be hard to explain why there was a glowing handprint on your abdomen. Max got up from the bed and shut the door before turning to you. "I can explain that. There's something I need to tell you, Y/N. I-"

 

You could see his hesitation to tell you whatever it was he wanted to tell you. You held your hand out as if to tell him that you were there for him when he was ready. He took your hand and you brought it up to your lips pressing a kiss against it. "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready." You mumbled.

 

"No, I want to. I don't want to keep anything from you anymore, Y/N." Max told you. "You're probably confused as to why you're sitting here talking to me. The truth is I healed you. I have these abilities that can be used to heal someone who is hurt and I used them on you." Max took a moment. The next three words he'd utter could change everything. "I'm an alien."

 

You were sat there in silence still taking in everything Max had told you. He couldn't look at you, thinking your silence meant you were afraid of him or something. You noticed your boyfriend was slowly withdrawing and reached over, lifting his head so he was looking at you again. You cupped his cheek, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I'm not afraid." You told him. "Your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone." You assured him, relief washing over Max.


	3. A Picnic Date

The plate in front of you remained untouched. Max was supposed to be here two hours ago. You gave up waiting and ate your food without him. You put the plate in the sink, once you were finished, when the door opened letting you know that he was home. You kept your back to Max as he headed to the kitchen, eyeing the plate of food on the dining table and frowning. "Hey." He greeted.

 

"Where were you?" You asked even though you knew the answer already. You just hoped you were wrong. "You were supposed to be home two hours ago. You told me that’s what time you’d be home."

 

"I’m so sorry, Y/N. I got held up helping Liz with something." Max said.

 

"I get that she’s your friend and that you’re helping her with Rosa, I understand that. All I asked was for one night. This one night where it is just the two of us." Max looked at you with a blank look, he didn’t understand why this night was so important and you could tell. You shook your head, throwing the towel on the side as you headed towards your bedroom.

 

"I’m sorry!" He called after you, recognition hitting.

 

"Don’t. Please, just, leave me alone." You said before closing the door behind you. Max ran his hand down his face, realising how much he messed up and that he needed to make it up to you.

 

-

 

You didn’t see Max all day. He had gone to work before you woke up, leaving you a note along with some breakfast. You went about your day as normal, going to work and coming back home. You were walking back when Max pulled up beside you. Quirking an eyebrow, questioning his intentions, you ultimately got into the passenger seat. The sun was beaming down. It was hot so you didn’t ask any questions. You probably should have as he drove pass the street you live on and carried on out of the town.

 

He parked the car and turned to you. "I’m so sorry for last night. I know an apology won’t fix me missing our anniversary but I hope you can give me a chance to make it up to you." Max said. You gave him a small nod and he got out of the truck, telling you he won’t be a minute.

 

The door opened and you took Max's open hand as he lead you outside to the picnic blanket he set up on the bed of his truck. Before climbing in, you turned to him with a smile. "I love this. Thank you."

 

"I’m all yours tonight." He said before pressing a kiss on your lips. "Happy anniversary, babe."


End file.
